Napstablook
Basics Unlike most beings in The Recluse Role, Luna is not acting in that role through either fear nor hatred of the other beings in the AU. Rather she is reclusive through indifference, choosing not to interact with most beings because she barely notices their existence. Most beings in the Wiki are there through Incentive to Create but Luna seems to have a different driving force making Ink's vandalism have no effect on her. She was originally a ghost like entity that became corporeal through power, her promotion to Bureaucrat finally locked in that physical form. She doesn't really know why she was promoted however. Although she has beings that act like her relatives within the world, they aren't actually related. She refers to these members as her 'clan' and are other artists and sprite creators. Each member of the clan is referred to and treated as a cousin. She is highly sensitive to the feeling of being stalked, by either following her physically or by following her work. Beings that state that they are aware of her and what she has done immediately flag in her mind as something she should consider dangerous. She has a secondary form. Abilities Luna's way of marking something for deletion is to scorch it onto the page by heating the palm of her hand. This adds a month long countdown after which the page is burned. She moves pages around freely, often creating stairways to get from one location to another. These staircases only exist for as long as she needs them to. Appearance She has dark grey skin, slightly tinted a blueish purple and darker grey hair that stops just over half way down her back. Her eyes are bright red. She wears a long blue dress with a heart in the bottom left corner which changes to different soul seen across the multiverse. She wears a pair of knee high boots and leggings under the dress. Relationships UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings As a being on the Lawful spectrum, Luna respects authority and will not do anything to hurt the crown beyond the occasional sarky remark. This is partically because Wik gave her all her powers and she firmly believes in 'not biting the hand that feeds you'. She and him sealed the Home Page off from the wiki. Createsans She and Cre have very little direct interation, mostly she sells necessary items that cannot be obtained in The Lesser Pages to her and others Users that stay in that area (like ink, paint and things for cleaning brushes like soap and paint thinner) as she can come and goes as she pleases. TheNitroFlamer As the recluse, she tends not to interact with others much. Even the people she refers to as 'cousins' often go unspoken to. Of those characters, TNF is the one she speaks to the most. She gave him Content Mod rights. Max041 Even though she is capable of moving throughout the wiki by moving pages, she will use Max's transport method for a chance to speak with another logically minded being. He was given Admin rights by Luna. She considers him a friend and trusts him more than any other person on the wiki. Cinder05030:) Luna is the only person, other than Ink and Max who can see and hear Cinder. Because of this, Cinder is somewhat nervous around her. She remembers the events that lead to her and Wiki Temmie's blocking and may have had something to do with Cinder's return as a ghost though what she did and why are currently secret. Trivia * Luna's design is derived from an old minecraft skin a friend made for her, it was orignally a dark elf. * Her name is pronounced Luna Day-min-ack. * For some reason, her name is frequently miss read by others as LunaDreaminac. Gallery Lunasprite.png|Sprite by LunaDeaminac LunaDwiki,swap&fell.jpg|Art by LunaDeaminac Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Route Survivors Category:Genocide Survivors